Troll Sabotage Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment *Helmet of the Deep and Boots of Haste Method Find Jerom north-east of Edron (here), near to Avar Tar. Ask him about "Mission" and he will tell you that troll ruined him. Note that low leveled players usually can´t do this because of missing the required equipment. Go to the other side of the mountain (here) and jump into the river, put on your helmet of the deep and swim under the mountain. (If you don´t have a helmet of the deep you cannot dive) You should fall down a floor, swim to the water vortex and you are another floor down. Go out of the water and follow the way up as far as you can go. Walk immediately north from where the last set of stairs take you, and you should make a jump. http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/6291/quest1qk8.png http://img134.imageshack.us/img134/5111/quest2hf7.png Note that you MUST run the full distance in order to make this leap. Then go up and you will find Chief Grarkharok, talk to him and he will give you Jerom's family necklace Now Go back to Jerom and ask him about mission. You see an elvenhair rope. It weighs 6.00 oz. Note: If you lost your amulet and you talk to Jerom about your mission he will give you 200gp and will say he got it. Notice, the quest does not finish here, you still need to find the chief a 'Troll Lady'. Transcripts * Edron, home of Jerom Player: Hi Jerom: Sorry, but I'm not in the best mood today. Player: Mission Jerom: I'm not sure but I suppose that an evil troll lives in the mountains here! I saw him rummaging in the ruins of my house. ... Jerom: I took a closer look and found my family casket ripped open. It contained a precious necklace. If I had it back, I could sell it and start over! ... Jerom: Could you look for this mean beast, find out why he did and either get me some money ormy necklace to rebuild my business? Player: yes Jerom: Great! Finally, some light at the end of the tunnel! Come back and ask me for the quest when you solved this mystery! * Chief Grarkharok Player: Hi Chief Grarkharok: Me Chief Grarkharok! No do nothing! Player: kill you Chief Grarkharok: Hrhrhrhr! Me no fear of human! Me Chief Grarkharok!! Player: Lady Chief Grarkharok: You help?? Human know troll lady for Grarkharok?? Player: Yes Chief Grarkharok: What name of troll lady?? Player: Say the name of any player on your world Chief Grarkharok:: '''(character name) ?!? Sound good! Bring troll lady to Grarkharok!! Here, give troll lady! Take take! Bring lady to Grarkharok for make tribe!! Now GO! ' Now you should have recived the Jerom's family necklace * Edron, home of Jerom '''Player': Hi Jerom: Hello. Sorry, but I'm not in the best mood today. Player: Mission Jerom: Thank you sooo much . Well, you know I lost everything, but recently I found this strange rope here. I don't need it, here take it! You will now receive the elvenhair rope. Note: If you check your Quest Log, "Troll Sabotage" quest will NOT be completed, you can read that Chief Grarkharok is still waiting for a troll lady. Maybe there's another reward if you can help him. Further Keywords include: Jerom:farm,spider,snake,pet